teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Gohan
"I'm gonna eviscerate you, and use your gastro-intestinal tract as a condom while I fornicate﻿ with your skull!" Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice," which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wûfàn), meaning lunch. Personality In the Anime Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual, and as a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he abandons his superhero duties and instead uses his mind as a premier scholar of the Dragon World. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. In some cases, Gohan displays a ferocious appetite just like Goku, a trait he presumably inherited from his father. In DBZ Abridged Gohan is displayed the same way as in the regular series, however he possesses an impossibly high intelligence for someone of his age (or for that matter almost anyone in the series). Gohan is prone to speeches involving long complex words (see one such impromptu battle cry atop this page) - so wordy as to confuse enemy and ally alike, forcing Gohan to dumb it down for them ("I said I'm gonna skull-f* you!"). As Gohan has mentally noted to himself, in agreement with other characters, Gohan has issues. Some fans anticipate he suffers from Bipolar Disorder; as he has constant mood swings, ranging from meek and shy, to raging and cursing. Other "issues" include Gohan being unable to think when someone yells "dodge" -- a result of Piccolo accidentally conditioning him to expect to be beaten helpless every time (back when Gohan was four years old and Piccolo was, in his own words, "kind of a dick.") His home life is yet another basket of crap in his life: his father absent-mindedly annoys him, and his mother's mouth doesn't seem to know a volume setting below 9000; Goku is never around (something that he, Piccolo & Vegeta can all agree on) except to train him. He is referred to by Piccolo as a nerd, with Nappa joining in at one point. In Season two, a recurring gag is to depict Gohan in an awkward situation where a character says or exhibits sexual innuendo with someone older than he is (Vegeta, Krillin and Guru) and says: "I need an adult," to which the other person responds that they are an adult. He is pushed by Chi-Chi to study, but to an insane point in the Abridged series. He develops a slight friendship with Krillin, and appears to be the only person other than Goku who hasn't bullied him. Gohan lives a very sheltered life, having never heard of shows like Power Rangers, Beetle Borgs and other shows. The only show that he seems to know about is "Tattooed Teenaged Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills." (This annoys Vegeta for some odd reason, possibly due to him hating the show). Gohan is sometimes the only sane person in the situation (although it may be clouded by his tendency to use long complex words), and during the fight with the Ginyu Force, he states that he "Doesn't know what's going on anymore." Gohan appears to be one of the few serious characters in the entire show, the other 2 being Tien Shinhan and Frieza. His catchphrase is "crap baskets" (which apparently is a trait Bardock had as well). When pushed, Gohan becomes a completely different person, as noted on numerous occasions when he angrily curses his enemy out and attacks them furiously. The only exception of this is in the second season, when he is returning to Goku's ship with Bulma and, after constantly receiving annoying and inconsiderate attitude from her, he quite calmly and indirectly threatens to drop her, even though they both know that Namek is about to detonate, they are flying through the skies at high speed, and are about a hundred feet in the air. He is also one of the smartest characters in the series (aside from Bulma & Dr. Briefs). Most of the complex words that Gohan uses tend to confuse other characters and it has been established that this was due to the consistent studying he has done since he was a small child. He is well-versed in literature, as his mother had him to read Huckleberry Finn in-between the second and third seasons. Biography Saiyans Gohan joined his father for a trip to meet his old friends at Kame House. There Gohan, for the first time, met Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi. He briefly played with Turtle before his father's brother Raditz arrived and revealed to everyone there Goku's heritage. Gohan was kidnapped by his uncle and placed in his space pod. He was there until Goku confronted him with Piccolo. Gohan briefly intervened in the fight, but was take out quickly by Raditz after experiencing a power boost. Following Raditz's defeat by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Gohan was taken by Piccolo to begin training for world domination and later the Saiyan threat. Making his introduction to the child, Piccolo informed Gohan that he would be putting him through rigorous training to unlock his hidden potential, to which Gohan theorized that the training would lead to crippling muscle deterioration that would have lasting repercussions on him for years to come. Gohan tried to explain the profession that his mother wished for him to have, but Piccolo called him a "nerd" and later threw him into a mountain as a means of unlocking his potential. Though he hoped this would cause him to unleash it in order to protect himself, Gohan hit the mountain and was injured, crying profusely afterward. Gohan was then placed on top of a mountain by Piccolo. He later openly questioned his mentor for leaving him up there and questioned how he was supposed to get down before theorizing several alternatives that would be possible if different elements were available to him, all the while Piccolo whispering for him to climb down. He later looked at the moon, transforming into a Great Ape and wrecking havoc before Piccolo destroyed the moon, the lack of which causing Gohan to revert to his normal form and be rendered unconscious. Piccolo gave the nude child clothing that was similar to his father. After Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth, Gohan, alongside Piccolo, met with Krillin for the first time since prior to his training. Though Gohan delivered a devastating blow to Nappa, the latter moved in to kill him by firing his Bomber DX. Piccolo jumped in the way and took the blast. Gohan spoke with his mentor in his last moments, considering as Piccolo found it hard to speak that he considered him the son he was never able to have due to his lack of genitals. However, Piccolo uttered that he was a nerd and died. Following the death, Gohan threatened Nappa before making well on it, firing a single Masenko, which did little to Nappa. As Gohan gave in, Goku arrived. After he defeated Nappa and the latter was killed by Vegeta, Goku asked for Gohan and Krillin to leave the battlefield. Though Gohan complied, he began to have doubts while he and Krillin returned home and opted to go after his father and Vegeta, discovering upon arriving that Vegeta had transformed into a Great Ape and had gained the upper hand during the fight. Gohan transformed into a Great Ape during the fight and though Krillin speculated that he would save the Earth, he instead began to wreak the wasteland and did not stop until having his tail cut by Vegeta, who he landed on as he returned to normal. Recovery Following the fight with Vegeta, Gohan was hospitalized with Krillin and Goku. Plans were made to journey to Namek as a way of reviving the Z-Fighters (Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo) that had been killed during the battle against the Saiyans. They were all visited by their friends and family, which composed of Ox-King, Bulma, Master Roshi, Korin, Chi-Chi and Yajirobe. Mr. Popo came to visit the group and revealed to them a ship that could transport them there, the group after which having a democratic vote as suggested by Bulma to who should accompany Mr. Popo in checking out the ship, to which Gohan and the others all unanimously voted for her to be the one to go with him. before yelling at her.|thumb]] After Bulma returned from being in space with Mr. Popo, Gohan expressed his intent to accompany her and Krillin. Though his mother objected, Gohan stressed that Piccolo had given his life for him and tried to reason with her. Chi-Chi then yelled that since she was his mother, he was obligated to listen to her and do as she said. Gohan tried to object, but she then exclaimed he had not been burdened with carrying a child for a man who was ignorant of her pregnancy, as Goku had mistaken her for hiding cinnabons in her shirt. Gohan tried to speak again, but he was cut off by his mother swearing that he would lay in the hospital bed and recover "like a normal boy" before continuing his advanced trigonometry classes. She continued her yelling, saying that she did not want to hear anymore, but Gohan then yelled back at her to "shut" her face. This invoked silence in the room, as Gohan looked down and broke the ice by stating he would be going to Namek now. His mother now allowed him and after she left the room, Bulma left as well as she planned to begin working on the ship the group was taking. Gohan asked for her to "hurry." After a haircut, Gohan and Chi-Chi went to Kame House to meet with Bulma and Krillin, the latter mocking him for looking like a "young Moe Howard" with his new haircut. Gohan insulted him in return and their exchange was broken up by Bulma. The two joined Bulma in entering the ship, Chi-Chi instructing to Gohan not to make friends with any "questionable strangers", which included Krillin. The pair reacted in shock when Bulma said "Popo", which propelled the ship to fly high. Namek Shortly after beginning their quest to Namek, the three encountered a group of children, who mistook Gohan and Krillin for Freeza's men. They readied their weapons to fire at the pair, Krillin instructing Gohan to close his eyes in the event that they were killed and it was quickly discovered that Krillin (and by their presumption, Gohan) was stronger than they had thought as the bullet did not harm him. They quickly took their cyanide tablets, leading to their deaths. Horrified, Krillin instructs Gohan to get back on the ship after he asks if he can open his eyes and he still does not allow him, as he does not want him to see the deceased children. In a dream Krillin had before the group arrived on Namek, the three landed on what they believed was the planet (despite their being a sign which read that it was fake). Gohan intruded on the argument between Bulma and Krillin, which boarded on both sexism and racism before their ship fell further. They were then greeted by two Namekians named Raiti and Zaacro as they awoke from their comas. In actuality, they were aliens who had read the group's minds while they were unconscious. Before learning this, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma were aided by the pair in getting six of the Dragon Balls. As they planned to get the last one, the pair were discovered by Krillin, who then summoned tentacle monsters, after which he was attacked and woke up shortly afterward. When the group finally arrived on Namek, things looked bright as they were quickly able to locate four Dragon Balls thanks to the Dragon Radar. However, right after they learned that Vegeta had also arrived there, Gohan pointing it out to Krillin, prompting the latter to scream until they were attacked by two of Freeza's men. Though they were able to defeat them, one of the two destroyed their ship, stranding them on the planet. The three hid from Freeza and his men as they flew past, though not before Gohan noticed how strong he was, comparing his strength to that of 100 Vegetas. After Krillin regained his confidence, the pair left Bulma behind and watched as Freeza, Zarbon and Dodoria confronted a village over their Dragon Ball. Throughout the confrontation, Gohan watched as Freeza's men slaughtered the Namekians. He was advised by Krillin not to intervene, who tried to say that the murdered Nameks were better off as they no longer were in pain. He finally stepped in when Dodoria moved in to kill Dende by slamming into Dodoria long enough for Krillin to whisk him away. After saving Dende, Krillin mentioned to Gohan that he had not made the brightest decision in attacking one of Freeza's men like that, though Gohan used his vast intelligence to deduce that Dodoria's mass and velocity would not allow him to catch up to the pair. Dodoria did, but they managed to avoid him thanks to intervening of Vegeta. Gohan and Krillin introduced him to Bulma and Gohan answered his question about her breast by identifying them for him. Gohan and Krillin later felt Vegeta's energy as he slaughtered a village and took their Dragon Ball, though unlike Krillin, Gohan suggested that they not speak of it with Dende around. Gohan was ordered by Krillin to watch after Bulma while he and Dende went to meet with Guru. Gohan left her side to retrieve a Dragon Ball, which worried Krillin due to his fear that he would be harmed by Chi-Chi if anything happened to him. Gohan and Vegeta were both happy in having their respective Dragon Balls in hand, before they sensed each other and Gohan retreated so that he could hide from Vegeta, a plan that failed as the latter threatened to put the wasteland on fire. Gohan then revealed himself to Vegeta and was able to mask the Dragon Radar as a "watch" and stressing that he needed "an adult" before being kicked by Vegeta. When he returned to their hiding place, Gohan warned Bulma and Krillin that they should find a new hiding place since they had minutes before Vegeta would realize that he had taken one of his Dragon Balls. Gohan then accompanied Krillin to meet with Guru so he could have his potential unlocked, but they were stopped by feeling the "pure rage" of Vegeta. Gohan went inside without Krillin to meet with Guru and Nail. Gohan encountered Vegeta again, feeling more confident in his abilities, but also less useful in realizing he was weaker than the last three people (Cui, Zarbon and Dodoria) Vegeta had killed. In the battle against the Ginyu Force, Gohan and Krillin teamed up to combat Guldo, but found difficulty due to his ability which trapped them in place until Vegeta intervened by cutting off his head. Gohan thanked Vegeta for saving him and incorrectly surmised that the Ginyu Force was lamenting losing one of its teammates. After Krillin was defeated by Recoome, Gohan came to his side, asking him if he was okay. Gohan then attempted to fight Recoome despite acknowledging that it probably was not the best idea given the differences between the pair in height and build, to which the latter agreed. Though he suffered a number of blows from his opponent, Gohan took one finally stand, declaring that his father was superior to Recoome and would come to defeat him. With a blow to the neck, Gohan was defeated, his father then arriving and defeating Recoome and Burter. Gohan had his stamina restored by a Senzu Bean he was given by Goku before the latter fought and defeated most of the Ginyu Force on his own. While Jeice and Captain Ginyu returned to the scene and Ginyu fought against his father, Gohan and Krillin went to find the Dragon Balls, unaware that Vegeta had left the scene and was following behind them. The battle between Goku and Ginyu ended with the pair swapping bodies and Gohan was able to easily fight Ginyu in his father's body by expressing his frustration that he has been away from him commonly and he got his body stolen one of the few times they were together. After his father returned to his body and Ginyu was killed by Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin were given armor by Vegeta. The pair had a short discussion about the amount of time they had been on Namek, which Krillin felt had seemed like a year whereas Gohan stated it had only been six days. While Krillin went to retrieve Dende and Vegeta went to sleep, Gohan stood guard over the Dragon Balls. He thought about how he had seen more people die than most people do his age or in their lifetime before also noting that he had few friends his own age, his only friends being Krillin and Piccolo but felt satisfied that they were around whereas his father was not. Krillin returned with Dende and explained to Gohan his plan to have their wishes granted while Vegeta was asleep, a plan that Gohan did not find to be the smartest but went along with. They also felt the energy of Freeza, who Gohan confirmed they were feeling while Krillin denied it was him. The two and Dende summoned Porunga, who brought Piccolo back to life on Namek, on the planet but nowhere near where they were. Gohan assessed that the wishes were like a monkey's paw where one would have to be specific with the contents of their wish, earning him a "Nerd!" from Piccolo. Vegeta then awoke and quickly met up with the group, Gohan confirming to him that he was indeed "thwarting" his plans. Vegeta then tried to have Dende grant his wishes for immortality, but this was prevented with Guru's death, and followed afterward by the arrival of Freeza. Freeza Gohan watched his father's fight with Freeza alongside Piccolo and Krillin, stressing that they should become involved instead of just standing on the sidelines, and gave his remaining energy to Piccolo so that the latter could stall for Goku to finish completing his Sprit Bomb. Gohan was relieved to see his father and Piccolo alive and overjoyed that Freeza had finally been defeated, until the latter revealed himself alive and struck Piccolo before killing Krillin, prompting his father's transformation into a Super Saiyan. After Goku's transformation, Gohan was impressed at his plans for him to take Piccolo off of Namek and left him to fight to act. Freeza planned to attack Gohan as he flew away with Piccolo, but Goku stopped him by grabbing him. Gohan also saved Bulma, who complained about how she had been left behind during all of the action, but stopped when Gohan threatened to drop her. They were teleported off of Namek after a wish was made for everyone apart from Goku and Freeza to leave the planet. Gohan was disappointed to learn his father had died once back on Earth. When summoning Porunga, Gohan stressed to Dende that they had to wish Krillin back despite his purposeful attempts to ignore bringing him back to life by repeatedly mentioning for him to revive Goku. Dende then revealed his love for Gohan before wishing all of the Namekians to go to the new planet Namek after regretting his confession. Androids In the year and a half following Freeza's defeat on Namek, Gohan had returned to living a normal life on Earth. He was introduced to Krillin's girlfriend Marron and learned his last name was Sanchez. Shortly after this, he joined the Z-Fighters in racing to the scene of the arriving Freeza and King Cold, preparing to combat the pair before they were defeated by Trunks. Though the group was doubtful of him, Krillin softened up to him when Trunks mentioned he had snacks and invoked the Bible, despite being a Buddhist, as Gohan recalled of his religion. Gohan asked Trunks how he knew his father and Trunks revealed they had never met. In reality, Trunks was from an alternate timeline where the majority of the Z-Fighters had been killed by androids and he had come to warn the group to prepare for the threat in three years. Goku crash landed on Earth, as Trunks had predicted, and briefly spoke with his friends before Trunks asked to speak with him privately. Though Gohan objected on the grounds that they had not seen each other for nearly two years, Goku stressed the importance of the conversation. Following the dialogue between the pair, where Trunks unwittingly revealed himself as the son of Bulma and Vegeta, Gohan began secretly training with Piccolo and Goku, after his mother objected. For nearly three years, the secret was kept, but Goku unwittingly revealed it the day of the arrival of the androids and Gohan was disappointed at how long they were able to keep up the charade up only for his father to slip. Gohan joined his father and mentor in flying to the scene, soon meeting with Krillin and then the rest of the Z-Fighters, as well as the infant present counterpart of Trunks. After Yajirobe had his flying car shot down by Dr. Gero, the group went into the city to look for the androids while Gohan went to retrieve him. After saving Yajirobe, he left him with Bulma and Trunks before going off to join his father and friends in fighting the androids. He witnessed the fight between his father and Android 19, where his father became overpowered after he started to have a heart attack, and learned that his father had stopped taking the medicine had been given by Trunks to prevent it. Vegeta arrived to combat the android shortly after this. After Vegeta defeated Android 19, Gohan watched with the Z-Fighters as he left and despite his suggestion that they erect a statue in his honor, the group followed behind him to look for Dr. Gero. Piccolo was attacked by him and tried to contact Gohan through his mind as the android covered his mouth. Gohan did not receive the contact, but managed to come to his aid by attacking Dr. Gero and causing him to lose his grip on Piccolo. He revealed to his worn-out mentor that he was able to find them by simply spotting the two floating in the air, questioning how he could not have seen them, leading Piccolo to tell Gohan not to sass him anymore. Gohan watched the fight between Piccolo and Android 20, screaming out his mentor's name in concern when smoke covered the two, only to discover that Piccolo had caught the android's arm, leading him to revoke his action. Gohan also screamed out for Bulma when she arrived on the battlefield right before being Dr. Gero fired a blast to distract the lot of them so that he could make an escape. After Trunks saved Bulma and his present self and was insulted by Vegeta, Piccolo told him that he was "a good kid." Gohan was chosen by Piccolo to be the one to take Bulma and Yajirobe out of the area, agreeing since he felt it would be appropriate to see his father, before the pair both spoke of being dropped off before he saw Goku. Though Gohan tried to express his unsettlement with their terms, Piccolo cut him off. While flying, Gohan voiced concern for the way Bulma held Trunks as he held her in his arms, though she retorted that she feared Yajirobe would either drop or eat her son. Gohan arrived at Bulma's house with her, the infant Trunks and Yajirobe. He met with her mother for the first time in awhile and though she offered for him to stay, he declined on the grounds that he had to make sure his father was "not dead" before flying off. He arrived as several of the Z-Fighters moved Goku's comatose body onto a ship, being disappointed by seeing his mother, who hugged him, leading him to ask the others for help before Krillin explained that they were moving Goku to Kame House. Echoing Yamcha, Gohan surmised that it would be literally the second place they would look. Gohan asked Trunks about time travel while they were on the ship and revealed his knowledge about the multiverse theory. This prompted Chi-Chi to say they would begin his study on cellular biology, much to Gohan's protest as he insisted that cells were boring. Bulma called them and revealed she had received a call from a person that reported seeing a time capsule similar to the one Trunks had used, though the latter insisted it was not his and revealed it in the ship. During the commotion, it got on top of Goku upon being released, much to Gohan's protest as his father started screaming in agony. Gohan went with Trunks to meet with Bulma to investigate the time machine sighting. Gohan and Trunks briefly spoke with each other about his alternate counterpart, who Trunks said was like his father, leading Gohan to ask what he meant by this and Trunks elaborated that he was the strongest person on the planet which made him happy to hear. Gohan then asked Trunks why he had kept staring at his arm, a nod to the fact that Future Gohan's arm was detached during his second-to-last battle with the androids. The pair met with Bulma and the three began inquiring about the time machine, Gohan quickly deducing that the blast on the time machine came from the inside before he began looking for clues. They eventually came across the shell of a creature that had at some point in the past crawled out of it. The shell disturbed Bulma enough for her to quickly withdraw from the investigation, leaving Gohan and Trunks alone. The latter asked Gohan if he hand sanitizer, as Trunks had stuck his hand inside the shell and got it covered in goo. Gohan confirmed that he did, but was surprised that Trunks did not. While at Kame House, Gohan felt energy that was familiar to him as that of everyone he knew apart from Yamcha fighting Piccolo. Gohan was picked up by his father while accompanying the Z-Fighers on their jet and left via Goku's instant transmission as he revealed he had fully-recovered from his heart disease. The pair met with Trunks, who had unsuccessfully been seeking his father's attention while the latter stood silently. After Goku told Vegeta of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the four went to Kami's Lookout, where Mr. Popo explained its usage as a room where two people could have a year's worth of training in a day. Gohan, after learning his father had known of the chamber since he was a child, questioned why the Z-Fighters had not used it to train against the Saiyans or the Androids. While waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan and his father began to sense Piccolo as he began his fight with Android 17. Gohan asserted that the pair had to help him, but Goku insisted they had to wait until Trunks and Vegeta had come out and they had finished their training. Gohan was surprised by how much time had passed (20 hours) since they had begun waiting. During the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, which Gohan and Goku did not see but were able to sense, the former asked his father if he believed Piccolo could win. When Goku continued to stop short when answering due to the shifting advantages gained by both Piccolo and Android 17 during the fight, which Gohan was unable to detect, leading him to become confused and ask his father why he could not answer him. apparent death, Gohan tried to leave Kami's Lookout, but was stopped Goku.]] Piccolo was rendered in a comatose state after the arrival of Cell, leading both Gohan and Goku to react as his energy went out and they sensed it. Gohan tried to leave Kami's Lookout, but was restricted by his father. Gohan swore he would kill Cell and stayed after Goku made the argument that Piccolo, who he admitted was more intelligent than him, would not let him go to a fight that he knew he would lose and Gohan agreed with him. 'Quotes' *Gohan: HEY FRIEZA! The human body is composed of 75% water! I AM 100% DEATH! HAVE SOME! *Gohan: OUT OF MANA! ---- *Gohan: Can I... Help you? *Vegeta: No... *rubs Gohan's head* but maybe I can help you... *stares awkwardly at Gohan* *Gohan: Uhh, I need an adult *Vegeta: I AM an adult *knees Gohan in the stomach* ---- *Gohan (to Recoome): I'm not going to back down! I may be younger than you, smaller than you, weaker than you, and much less experienced, but I know much more about peach farming than you- I think this was a horrible decision... Recoome: Recoome agrees. *Gohan: CRAP BASKETS! *Gohan! I'll make you regret it! Law of mass dictates that the mass of an object dramatically increases the force of impact when said object collides with the ground! And with your size, you'll make an extensively large impact upon your inevitable defeat! (long pause) Great Ape Vegeta and Goku: What? Gohan: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! *Piccolo: Gohan... come closer... t-there's something I have to tell you...Gohan: Is it that you always pictured me as a son? Because you could never make your own considering you lack the reproductive organs to produce your own legitimate offspring- Piccolo: Neeeeeeeerrrrrddddddddd... *Gohan: Dad... beat him within the inch of his life... AND HANG HIM UP BY HIS ENTRAILS! *Gohan: Guys I think that person is a Super Saiyan! Vegeta: Like hell he is! Krillin: Spiky gold hair,incredible power? *Krillin: Breathe, Gohan! You're a leaf! A leaf in a calm stream-! Gohan: F*CK THE STREAM!!! *Goku: Muffin Button. Gohan: Don't say Muffin Button. Goku: But it was! There's Science and stuff. *Bulma: Oh well, how nice of you to finally come and get me... Oh and leave me stranded all on my own to fend for myself. Planet's going to hell, I almost died and I'M FREAKING THE F*CK OUT! Gohan: (Quite calmly) Bulma, how high would you have to fall from to hit terminal velocity? (Bulma gets the message and gives no reply) ''I thought so. Appearances *''Season One **101. "The Return of Radditz!... Wait..." **102. "And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh..." **103. "Happily Ever Afterlife" **104. "Snakeway to Heaven" **105. "Vegeta Kills Bugs Dead" **106. "No One Ever Listens to the Magical Dragon" **107. "Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think)" **108. "Nappa's Best Day Ever" **109. "The Set Up" **110. "The Punchline" *''Season Two'' **201. "Looks Like the Z-Fighters Are Blasting Off Again!" **202. "A Rose By Any Other Namek" **203. "Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In a Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS!" **204. "No Country For Old Namekians" **205. "Operation: Dodoria Drop" **206. "Vam qan Namek" **207. "A Lovely Bunch of Dragonballs" **208. "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan" **209. "到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!! **210. "Namekimania 2011" **211. "Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100x Fitness!" **212. "The Good, The Bad, and The Purple" **213. "Grand Theft Goku" **214. "The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Namekians" **215. "Nail is Piccolo, and so can you!" **216. "Alien VS. Piccolo" **217. "The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince" **218. "Leave It To Freezer" **219. "Freeza Burn" **220. "Freeza: The Final Cut" *''Season Three'' **301. "There's Something About Maron" **302. "Battlefield Ee-arth" **303. "Cold Cuts" **304. "News of Future Past" **305. "The Island of Dr. Gero" **306. "Super Saiyan Swagger" **307. "Catch Me If You Can-droid" **308. "Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids" **310. "16, 17, and 18 Things I Hate About You" **311. "The Trouble With Time Travel" **312. "Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town" **313. "Cell Service" **314. "Cell Reception" **315. "Hyperbolic Plot Device" **316. "Percussive Maintenance" **317. "Family Reunion" Trivia *Gohan mistook Turles for his father despite the fact that he has a different skin tone and was wearing Saiyan Armor, which he has never seen his father wear. The only factor that Gohan realizing that the said Saiyan isn't his father is when he expresses his hatred for Christmas. *Gohan and Goku are barely around each other; they are together in the first three episodes of the series before Goku dies then together for the last two of the first season where Goku saves him from Nappa and Gohan later aids Goku in fighting Vegeta, then are only together for in the hospital for the following episode before not seeing each other again until Goku arrives on Namek and defeats the majority of the Ginyu Force, after which Gohan and Goku were away from each other while the latter participated in the fight against Freeza while he healed. After Goku arrives, Gohan watches his fight until he turns into a Super Saiyan after Krillin's death. They reunite on Earth after almost two years and are together for the first few episodes after Goku's return before he is affected by his heart condition. *He has appeared in every episode except "Blood, Sweat, and Gears". *Aside from his father, he is the only Z-Fighter that has yet to meet Android 16, Android 17, Android 18 and Cell. *Apart from Trunks, he is the only Z-Fighter that neither fights Android 19 or Android 20 nor is suggested to fight them. He does attack Dr. Gero, though only to get him off of his mentor Piccolo. *Goku has a habit of ignoring him or downplaying the importance of addressing him, as he did when the pair spoke to each other before Goku's fight with Freeza and when Goku went off to speak with Trunks. *In the alternate future, Gohan hallucinates and thinks Piccolo's spirit is with him (even piccolo says he's just in his head) *He seems to think pupils should refer to their masters as "Mr.(first name) **Since he was Piccolo's pupil, he called him "Mr. Piccolo", he has Trunks calling him "Mr. Gohan", since Trunks is his pupil now *The scene in "Family Reunion" where Gohan says to Goku that Piccolo would let him go to combat the androids is similar to a scene in the Dragon Ball Z anime where Goten says to Piccolo that he would let him go if he was Gohan. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings